A legend of a flower
by ShadowProve13
Summary: For almost a year Ranmaru's mother has been ill, and its getting worse. Following an old story about a legendary flower that can heal anything, he sets out on an adventure to find it. Along the way he meets a mysterious boy named Kyousuke who is willing to help him, in hopes that the flower could also help his brother. Is this legend real or fake? That's what they have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Minna!  
So anyway...I kinda deleted the "Camp out" story, mostly because I couldn't think of anything for future chapters.  
So anyway, I've been thinking about this story for quite a while but I've never gotten around to writing it. Hope you enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The cool breeze and smell of salt filled the air of the small ocean-side village known as Daila.  
Daila was once a hideout for a band of pirates in the distant past, but has since changed throughout many years. These days the village is lively with sea merchants, sailors and the odd treasure hunter diving the deepest depths of the ocean, trying to find the lost treasure of the pirates; a rare and beautiful jewel called the Sea God's Tear. But no one has ever found it, some even say that the jewel is just a myth.

But that's enough of that, back to the real story.

Ranmaru listened to the sounds of the crashing waves as he sat on a patch of grass-covered in flowers of all colours. One single tear ran down his cheek. She wouldn't get better, the illness wouldn't go away and leave his mother be.  
His mother grew ill last spring and hasn't recovered since. Everyday he sees her bedridden, she has no energy left in her body, she struggles to even lift her arms at times. He hates seeing her go through that pain everyday. If only he could do something to make the illness go away, so they could go back to living the life they use to. But the doctor said...she wouldn't get better, she would only get worse in time.

"Ranmaru! Get inside, there's a storm approaching." He turned his head around to his house. An elderly woman in a blue kimono stood at the front porch, with some cooking utensils.

"Coming Grandma." He replied half-heartedly, standing up and ran back to the house.  
Inside, he sat down at the kitchen table, face looking down at the ground. His grandmother placed a plate of scrambled eggs and fish in front of him.

"Eat up. A growing boy needs energy." She smiled, but Ranmaru continued to stare down at the table. "Ranmaru, what's wrong? Are you not hungry? Or are you sick?" She placed her hand on his forehead, but there was no fever. Slowly, he lifted his head, but didn't make eye contact.

"I'm not hungry..." He murmured. His grandmother looked closer at his face, noticing the tear stains running down his cheeks.

"You've been crying. What's the matter dear?" She asked as she sat in the seat next to him and placed her arm around his back. At least a minute past before he answered her, eyes casted back down at the table again.

"The doctor said.." He choked as the tears started again. "He said that Mum is never going to get better."

"I know. He told me that too." She rubbed his back, trying to make her grandson calm down.

"I don't w-want her to g-go. I only l-lost Dad two years a-ago." Ranmaru sobbed. With her other hand, she placed it on the side of his head, carefully pulling it down so it rested on her chest as he cried. Outside the rain started pouring down and the sea started to become restless.  
After a few minutes of crying his eyes out, Ranmaru stopped and wiped away the remaining tears from his face.

"Are you feeling better now?" His grandmother asked him softly.

"Y-yeah." He nodded and smiled. "I know it's still early, but I'm going to bed. Goodnight Grandma." He got up and stretched his arms.

"Goodnight sweetheart." She smiled. "Do you want me to tell you a story?"

"Grandma, I'm fourteen. I'm not a child anymore." He laughed. But before he walked off, something flashed through his mind. "Hey Grandma?"

"Hmmm. What is it?" She looked at him.

"Do you remember that story you use to tell me, the one about the flower?" He asked looking at the vase on the table. She thought for a while and then nodded.

"Oh yes, that one. If memory serves correct it was about this flower that could heal any kind of disease. Why do you ask?"

"W-well I remember you saying that it was a story your grandmother told you...So I was wondering...if it's real?" Ranmaru blushed lightly and looked at the ground. His grandmother had the slightest amused smile form.

"Come now Ranmaru, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what you're thinking. But truly I don't know if its real or not. Now, you said that you're tied, so go to bed."

"Okay. Thanks anyway." He said goodnight to her again and left the kitchen.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~ Tell me if it was good, if so I'll continue it and not click the delete button. R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Minna~  
Here's the second chapy~ Enjoy.  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The market street was busy as ever today. You could hear the flow of the water in the canals, the cries of street sellers, the laughter of children and the barking dogs. Though that was the normal sounds you would always hear in Daila.  
Ranmaru lifted the last crate of seafood off the wagon, placing it on the ground. He wiped the forming sweat off his brow and huffed, glad that he finished his shift for the day.

"Thanks again for your help Ranmaru." The owner of the shop smiled. "My back isn't what it use to be." He sighed. The shop owner was Mr. Hamano; the father of Ranmaru's childhood friend Hamano Kaiji. Kaiji's hobby is fishing, and he does it everyday to the point his father opened up a shop and started selling the fish he caught.  
Ever since his mother became ill, Ranmaru has been working here, earning money to support his grandmother and himself, since his mother could no longer work due to her illness and his grandmother was just too old for a job.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Same time tomorrow?"

"That would be great. Thanks again." Mr. Hamano went through his pockets, bringing out some gold coins and handing them to Ranmaru. He looked at the coins, his eyes grew big.

"E-eight gold coins? But that's a like a weeks worth of pay!" He would usually get at least one gold coin everyday for working, and where he lived money was very small.

"I know it is. But you need it. I heard about your mother's condition is getting worse, it's the only way I can think to help out." He sighed. "Your mother and I grew up together in this village like you and Kaiji, I can't imagine what it'll be like without her." He laughed as the memories of his childhood rushed through his mind. "She was such a tomboy back then, still is now when I think of it."

Ranmaru couldn't help but smile, he always heard stories about his mother; how she would best the boys in everything when they were his age. Her spirit was filled with fire, she would never give up on the hardest of things, like how she's doing now. "Yeah she is...I better go now, Grandma's waiting for me." He untied his dark forest-green work apron and took off his gloves, giving Mr. Hamano a small wave as he ran down the busy street.

He stopped down the street at a fruit and vegetable stall, there his grandmother was picking out what she needed for the next couple of days, she didn't like these big crowds they always made her feel nervous for some reason.

"Hi Grandma." He smiled at her as he stood by her side. She took the bags of fruit and vegetables, turning around and smiled back at him.

"Hi sweetheart. How was work?" She asked as they walked down the street.

"It was good. Mr. Hamano give me extra today."

"How much extra?" She raised an eyebrow, usually when Ranmaru says extra he means along the lines of two to three gold coins.

"Eight gold coins..." His grandmother's eyes grew wide as soon as those words lift his lips.

"My! That's a lot. I hope you thanked him." Ranmaru nodded slowly. They walked back to their house in silence.

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

After they got back, Ranmaru helped with packing away the food his grandmother bought and went through the book-case, looking for something to read.

"Most of these books I've read..." He sighed. There weren't many books to pick from, there was only like seven novels and the rest were his grandmother's cooking books. His grandmother was in the kitchen, which was right across from the living room, chopping up vegetables for lunch.

"Well the only place you could go and read books is at the library in Dehkan." She told him, not stopping with chopping up the food.

"Dehkan?" Ranmaru raised an eyebrow. "That's the neighbouring town, right?" Even though he was looking at the back of her head, he saw her nod.

"Yes, that's right. It's just a few hours away from here. You wouldn't remember since you only very little, but you, your mother and myself visited the town and the library."

"Hmm. What kind books were there?" He may not look like it, but Ranmaru loves reading, just as much as Kaiji loves fishing.

"Heaps. Fiction to non-fiction you name it. They even have really old ones as well."

"How old?" Ranmaru was now sitting down at the kitchen table, his head resting in the palms of his hands. This question made her think before answering.

"The ones that were around my great-grandmother's time. Maybe even older." She smiled to herself at her grandson's great interest in reading. He was so much like his father, personality wise.  
His father...his father was so mysterious, appearing out of nowhere eighteen years ago. As her daughter claimed, she fell head over heels for him at first sight, and he felt the same too. He decided to stay, one year later they got married and then three years after that, Ranmaru was born. It was so sad and hard on all of them when they were told he died out at sea on a night of a raging storm.

"Really? That old?" Ranmaru thought that it was amazing that they've kept books from back then, he would really like to read them, because maybe...maybe they had information on...No, he was dreaming, what are the chances of a flower like that ever existing?

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

All Ranmaru could do that night was toss and turn, he couldn't fall asleep, not with all this stuff clouding his mind. Slowly he sat up, head cast down.

"_But what if it __**is **__real? What if that library has some sort of record of it in one of those old books? I just...have to know..._" He made his mind, he had to go. Turning on his side light, he got out a sheet of paper and a pencil from his bedside draw.

_Dear Grandma_

_By the time you're reading this I'll already be gone. Please try to understand, all of this is too much for me to handle right now. I need some time alone.  
Please don't send anyone after me, I'll be back sooner than you'll know, I promise. I love you with all my heart._

_Ranmaru._

He folded the letter and got out of bed. Yes, he did lie in the note but he didn't want her to know why he was really leaving, because if she did, she would send someone after him to bring him back from the "foolish" quest.  
He entered his mother's room; where she was sleeping soundly. She looks so much at peace when she slept, the pain wouldn't come back until she woke up. Bending down, Ranmaru placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room, shutting the door quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up.

He grabbed his small traveling bag, which was already pack. Placing the letter on the kitchen table, he took a deep breath as he looked around the moon-lit room, taking the sight in, knowing that he wouldn't see it for some time.  
He swung the bag over his shoulder and carefully exited the house, just like his mother's door, he quietly closed it. Walking into the night, the bright silvery moon being his only source of light.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! I hope you liked it~ R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty then! Here's the third chapy~  
Enjoy :)  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The sounds of the wild life sang through the forest, the trees were a brilliant midnight-blue, almost glowing with the brightness of the full moon.  
Ranmaru was almost there, he would arrive at Dehkan by daylight. But his eyes were getting heavier every minute, sleep was taking his body ever the slightest. He has traveled for at three hours now, and he left Daila well after midnight.  
Ranmaru found a small cave surrounded by vines and the thicket. He made camp there, gathering twigs, small logs and flint rocks to start a fire. Sitting crossed-legged on the cold rocky floor, the logs and twigs scattered on the ground in one spot, he striked the two flint rocks against each other, creating a spark; which after two more goes the logs and twigs ignited.

When he was little his father would take him camping out in this every forest, teaching him survival skills, if for any reason he got lost in a giant place like this. He missed him dearly. That day...that day his mother tried to stop him from going out to sea, perfectly knowing of the raging storm that was soon coming later that day. But he didn't listen, he said that he would back before they knew it...back he never came back.

Sighing, Ranmaru lied down, trying to find the most comfortable position he could get into. Once he did, his eye lids continued to get heavier until he fell asleep. The fire being the only thing keeping his body warm during the freezing cold night.

Slowly his eyes opened, they were blurry for a few seconds but then everything became clear, his eyes winced in reflex as the sun rays blinded him. The first thing he smelt was smoke, the fire he made was nothing more than cinders and ash.

"Ugh. What time is it?" He mumbled to himself. Looking up at the position of the sun, he guessed it was around ten o'clock-ish.  
A loud yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms up. Rubbing the sleep crust out from his eyes, he grabbed his bag and went through it, bringing out an apple his grandmother bought yesterday at the markets. His teeth sunk into the fruit, chewing and swallowing it. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he got up and left the cave. His hands pushing the vines out of his path as he continued to walk the bush track that lead to Dehkan.

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Ranmaru, time to get up." His grandmother knocked on his bedroom door, but there was no response. "Sleeping in, are we?" She laughed and opened the door, but he wasn't in bed. "Ranmaru?" She thought he must have gotten up early, so she made her down to the living room.  
When she entered to room there was no one in sight. She looked all around the room, but when she was about to go outside and check if he was out there, she spotted a note on the table. Walking into the kitchen, she picked up the note. Her grandson would always do this if he had to go to work earlier or if he and that Kaiji boy had gone out fishing right at dawn. She opened the letter, she became overwhelmed with shock when she read it.  
He...he left? He ran away? She couldn't believe it, this wasn't the Ranmaru she knew, he wouldn't just leave when his mother is in such a sickly state.  
But then again, he said that he would be back sooner than they'll know. The first thing that came to mind was that he left for the library in Dehkan. That must be it, he's just going to be up there for a day or two and he'll came back after seeing those books she told him about yesterday.  
How was she going to explain this to Yukiko when she wakes up?

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

Ranmaru stared in awe as he walked through the gates of Dehkan. This place looked amazing; all the buildings and houses were made from white bricks, there was a giant silver fountain in the middle of the town and crystal-blue water flowed down the canals at either side of the town that shined like rare jewels as the sunlight bounced of it.  
Though he couldn't see library or any sign that pointed to where it was. Looking around, he spotted a woman with blonde hair and jade green eyes coming his way and decided to ask her.

"E-excuse me?" Ranmaru asked politely, making her stop and look at him.

"Can I help you?" She smiled. Ranmaru nodded and smiled back.

"I was wondering if you knew where the library is?"

"The library?" She turned around, her back facing him pointed straight ahead. "See the town hall in front of the fountain? Just behind that building is the library. It has four giant columns out front and made from marble. You can't miss it."

"I see. Thank you very much." He bowed to her and walked off.

Following the kind woman's directions, he stood out front the library; it was even more amazing than the town itself. Taking a deep breath, Ranmaru walked through the white marble doors and into the building. Looking around, he noticed that not a lot of people where in there like his expected. He jumped as he was caught off guard by an elderly librarian greeting him.

"Hello there. Is there anyway I can help you?" Wow, this woman was old, older than his grandmother.

"Oh, umm." Ranmaru had to think about what kind of book the information on the flower could possible be in. "I heard that this library has books that date back over two hundred years, is that right?"

"Why yes it is." She smiled at him. "Would you like to see one of them?"

"Actually I would thank you." He nodded. "Would one of those books be on flora and fauna by any chance?" The librarian placed her pointer finger on her chin as she tried to remember.

"Yes, I do believe so. Follow me, I'll take you to them." He ended up following her through what seemed to be a labyrinth of book-cases. They stopped at a book-case which was right in the middle of the library, the librarian went through the very old-looking books, searching row by row until she found the right book and pulled it out. "Here we go. This one lists the flora and fauna of the earliest time-line we have in record. Please do be careful if it, tug it too hard and the pages will tear off completely." She told him as she handed over the book. Ranmaru took it in his hands carefully and walked over to a large rectangle reading table, placing the book on the table and he sat down in the wooden chair.

It took him over an hour, but Ranmaru managed to go through all the pages, reading them thoroughly. But there was no listing of a flower that could heal anything. Well that answers his question, the so-called healing flower was just a story after all. Thinking about that made something click in his mind.

"_Wait! Healing? Of course! It wouldn't be listed in flora and fauna, it would be in herbal remedies!_" Ranmaru carefully closed and picked up the book, walking back to the book-case. Once he placed it back, he scanned through the shelves trying to find one on herbalism. After about five minutes of looking, he came across one. He reached up to get it, but even on his tippy toes he could not get to it.  
He jerked back as a hand appeared in front of his face and grabbed the book he was trying to reach. Looking besides him, there was a boy around his age with golden eyes and navy blue hair.

"Here." The boy handed the book to him, not showing any emotions at all. Ranmaru took the book and smiled.

"Thank you. I guess I'm just a bit too short." He giggled.

"No worries. Besides, guys do grow more faster than girls." He smirked. But that comment made a small angry vein appear on Ranmaru's head.

"For your information, I'm a boy." He tried not to raise his voice, knowing it would probably get him kicked out. The other boy blinked and then eyed Ranmaru head to toe...then back to head again.

"Huh. So you are..." He smirked again and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the hair?" Ranmaru blushed. So his hair was pink and in twin tails, but that doesn't always have to be a hair style for girls...right?

"It's my natural colour and I like it tied like this. Do you have a problem?"

"No." The other boy shrugged and turned around. "See ya around." He then walked away. Good riddance!

Ranmaru huffed and walked back to his table, carefully opening the book and like the other one, started reading it thoroughly.  
About half hour later, he stopped half way through the book, reading the description of this certain flower.

_The Heaven's Angel._

_A flower used to heal all sorts of illness. It is found at the ending point of the Silk Road Trade Route in the town of Tolbi._

"That's it!" Ranmaru gasped. Earning a quiet "shhh" from one of the librarians.

"That's what?" A familiar voice came from his left side. Turning to his left, Ranmaru saw the same boy who gave him the book.

"Oh, it's you. I-it's nothing." But the boy didn't listen, he took the seat next to Ranmaru and looked at the page he was reading.

"Huh, 'Heaven's Angel'. That's the same flower in the story my Mother use to tell me and my brother."

"You've heard it too?" Ranmaru looked at him in surprise. The boy nodded.

"So, why are you looking this up?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Th-that's really none of your business." Ranmaru blushed again. "Besides. If I told you, you would just laugh." That part he added quietly, but didn't escape the ears of the boy next to him.

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure. Tell me." Ranmaru felt his gaze on him, he sighed and cast his head down.

"M-my Mother...she's been terribly sick for nearly a year now. The doctor said that she's only going to get worse. I lost my Father two years ago and my Grandmother has only a few years left before she passes...I guess I...I just wanted to make everything go back to the way it use to be. That's why I ran away from home, from Daila, coming here to see if I find anything on the legendary flower in the story my Grandmother use to tell me about. I want to find that flower and heal my Mother before it's too late." Ranmaru waited for the other boy to laugh in his face, telling him that that's the most stupidest thing he's heard...but he said nothing. "Okay, you can laugh now."

"Why would I laugh? It's not funny." He replied very calmly.

"It's not?" Ranmaru blinked and stared at him. "You **don't **think it's completely and utterly stupid?" The other boy nodded.

"When I was seven, I was climbing a tree and the branch broke from under me, my older brother Yuuichi managed to catch me just in time but...but he injured his legs severely and now he can't walk." He started to laugh but Ranmaru could still hear the sadness in it. "I remembered the story Mum use to tell us, so I spent all day trying to find that goddamned flower. So I don't think it's funny because I did the same thing once."

"I'm sorry about your brother." He cast his eyes down again. "But there's a difference. You were seven when you tried to find it. I'm fourteen." Why was he telling this to a total stranger? He doesn't even know his name.

"I see what you mean. But look in front of you, the proof that its real is right there." He pointed at the drawing of The Heaven's Flower. Though the page has turned a light brownish colour over the years, you could still see the pearl white petals of the flower and light green stem.

"I'm not blind." He sighed. "But think about it, this is from two hundred years ago, what if the flower no longer exists?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again;" The boy cleared his throat. "there's only one way to find out for sure." Strange as it was, he was right. Ranmaru slightly nodded and got up, grabbing the book.

"You're right." He somewhat smiled. "Well, that's enough for today anyway." He walked back over to the book-case, getting on his tippy toes trying to put the book back. Sighing, Ranmaru gave up and turned to the boy. "Could you do it, please?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Sure." He got and made his way over to Ranmaru. Taking the book from him he placed it back in its spot. "Sucks being short, yeah." He laughed.

"Not funny." Ranmaru blushed and pouted, making the other boy laugh a bit more.

"I'm just teasing. So anyway, you need a place to stay right? I'll take you to the town's inn." He offered.

"Really? Thank you." Ranmaru smiled, following him out of the library.

The sun was already decreasing behind the horizon, Ranmaru didn't realize how long he was in there, it only felt like an hour or so to him, but in reality it wasn't.  
He nearly ran into the boy's back as he stopped in front of a house. He noticed the sign saying "Inn" on it out front.

"Well here you are. I know it's not much, but it's the cheapest place around here." The boy sighed, scratching his head.

"It's fine, thank you." He smiled. "Oh! By the way, I'm Ranmaru." He held out his hand in front of the boy; who stared at the hand for a while, but then shook it.

"Kyousuke." He finally replied.

"Well then, Kyousuke. It was nice meeting you." Ranmaru waved at him as he entered the inn.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Finally! That took me forever!  
Well hoped you liked it Minna. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with the next chapy~  
Enjoy Minna~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The birds chirped like crazy as the morning sun ascended from the horizon, turning the sky different shades of pink and orange.  
Ranmaru closed the front door of the inn, taken in a deep breath as he looked up at the multi-coloured sky. It was going to be a long time before he reached Tolbi, so he decided to leave Dehkan early so that by the end of the day he would hopefully reach the small town of Izumo.  
Last night the inn keeper woman asked why he was alone, Ranmaru simply told her that he was just visiting some relatives in Tolbi. So she was nice enough to give him a map of all the places he needed to go through so he could reach Tolbi.

Ranmaru made his way down the dusty gravel road which was surround by trees of all kind, he could also hear the flow of water from a river somewhere; most likely the same one that connects to Dehkan's canals. He loved the sound of flowing water, maybe it because he grew up right next to the ocean, he didn't know...but it made him feel calm and at peace.  
Ranmaru got off the dusty road and started following a bush track that's meant to lead straight Izumo. But he halted as he heard the sound of wood being smashed against something, and a few curses as well. Curiosity got the better of him and made his way through the trees to the source of the noise.  
Hiding behind a tree resting on the hill, Ranmaru's eyes were wide as he watched the scene in front of him. In the middle of the clearing was the boy who helped him yesterday; Kyousuke. In his hands he held one of those long wooden poles that were mostly used in Martial Arts.

"_Wow, he's good..._" He thought as he watched Kyousuke execute several attack moves with the pole, it almost seemed like a dance in some way. For at least a full two minutes he watched the navy haired boy swinging and attacking at his invisible opponent. Though as he watched, Ranmaru felt his cheeks burn up and his heart beat getting faster by the second. "_W-why am I blushing?! And why is my heart beating so fast?_" He didn't know why, but he started walking closer to where Kyousuke was and his heart skipped a beat...but as he made the way down the hill, he failed to notice the small rock right in front of him, tripping over it and ended up tumbling down the hill until he hit flat ground.  
Lying on his back, Ranmaru slowly opened his eyes and his heart almost jumped out of his chest as he stared up at the figure hovering over him.

"Kyousuke..." Ranmaru blushed. Why couldn't he stop blushing?! Kyousuke looked down at him and smirked in amusement.

"Well good morning to you too, Princess."

"P-p-princess?!" He shot up from the ground, glaring at Kyousuke. "I told you yesterday that I'm a boy!" Ranmaru pouted.

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing." Kyousuke laughed. "So anyway, is there a reason why you're up this early?"

"I should ask you the same thing. But if you must know, I'm leaving now. I was just traveling on the bush track up there, I thought I heard the flowing water of a river so I came down to refill my bottle...but ended up tripping over a rock. " He laughed awkwardly. He silently hoped that the other boy would believe that and not find out that he was...err...watching him, not spying. Watching and spying are two completely different things!

"Really..." He raised an eyebrow. Oh boy! Ranmaru knew this would happen! He saw through the lie. "You should be more careful. I mean, it could have been worse. What if you broke your leg and I wasn't here?" Kyousuke sighed. Ranmaru's head was cast down, hoping that Kyousuke wouldn't notice his blush.

"Oh umm...You're right, I should be more careful from now on. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way." He turned around and started to walk back up the hill, but Kyousuke just couldn't let him do that, could he.

"Hey Ranmaru. You know there's a lot of wild animals deeper in the forest, and if you're heading that way then there's a chance you'll run into one."

"Your point?" Ranmaru raised an eyebrow.

"Well," He continued. "I'm saying that I'll help you cross the forest." Was he hearing things? Did Kyousuke actually offer to- "Whoa! Ranmaru are feeling okay? Your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine...Just need some water." Ranmaru made his way over the river that was behind Kyousuke, kneeling down in front of it. "_IDIOT!_" He then dunked his whole head in the water, cooling his face and trying to make the blush go away. He could faintly hear Kyousuke laughing from behind.

"Jeez, don't tell me you're suicidal and trying to drown yourself." It was faint, but he could still hear it. Slowly Ranmaru lifted his head out of the water, little water droplets falling from the tips of his fringe and face.

"I'm not suicidal...I just needed to cool off." He pouted, making the other boy laugh again.

"Do you always pout? It's so childish."

"Sh-shut up!" Great, now his face was burning up again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~ I know this one is short but I'm tired and me want to go to bed...  
Yeah, I'm making it that Ranmaru falls for Kyousuke right off the bat...but it'll take some time for him to return the feelings etc.  
Anyway I hoped you liked it, R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**And I am back with the fifth chapy~  
Hope you like it~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Okay, so Kyousuke was right. There were wild animals around here. And it was dark, the trees had overgrown all around the forest, only a squint of sunshine shone through the canopy. Ranmaru didn't like it, for some odd reason he thought the trees and plants looked sad, like they didn't want to be here.  
Both boys walked in silence, Ranmaru just knew that if he said something to Kyousuke, he would mess it up and feel like an idiot.

"S-so, how much f-further?" He stuttered. See?! He messed up that simple question. Cue mental facepalm in 3...2...1...

"Not long. Once we come to the fork in the track, we turn left and arrive at Izumo." Kyousuke replied, using his wooden pole to move hanging branches out of the way.

"I see. You seem to know this place well."

"Yeah, like the back of my hand. When I was kid I use to play around here with Yuuichi, then when I got into Martial Arts, I use the forest for training."

"Wow so cool." Okay that was embarrassing, he just went into total fanboy mode then. "Hehe, the only thing I know how to do is fishing." He quickly added.

"Fishing? Well that's normal, seeing as you grew up in Daila." Kyousuke said, once again moving the branches out of the way with his pole. "Hey Ranmaru, would you mind telling me about your Mother?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and facing the pink haired boy.

"My Mother?" Ranmaru was taken aback a little at the question, but agreed to tell him. "Well, she's very beautiful and strong. When she was little she would challenge the boys of my village to races or wrestling matches, she would always win of course." He laughed quietly to himself as the memories of all the stories Kaiji's Dad would tell him while working. "And when she turned sixteen, my Mother vowed that she'll never love no man unless he was stronger than her. For years the men that were infatuated with my Mother tried to beat her so they could win her heart, but none of them succeeded."

"So, then your Dad came forth and beat her, right?" Kyousuke added, raising an eyebrow, completely sure that is what happened.

"Nope." Ranmaru smiled while slightly shaking his head, making the other boy nearly fall over. "For my Mother and Father, it was like something only in those fairy tales; they fell in love at first sight." He sighed dreamily. "But my Mother was stubborn, she wouldn't be with him unless he beat her in some form of challenge, and so after two months of my Father losing time after time, she suddenly surrendered and let him take her out, the rest is history." Ranmaru smiled at Kyousuke.

"That's some story...So what happened to your Dad? Back at the Library you said that he passed away." Once he asked that, Ranmaru's smile instantly dropped.

"He died two years ago. He went out fishing one night, but there was terrible storm that night and he..." He choked, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Kyousuke bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty that he asked Ranmaru to bring that up.

"Hey, don't cry." He said, placing his hands on each of Ranmaru's shoulders. "I'm sorry, if I knew it was too painful for you to say I wouldn't have asked."

"I-it's fine." He hiccupped, wiping the tears away before they fell. "I just...sometimes it's hard for me to say it without missing him so much."

"How about we just rest for a minute or two, eh?" Kyousuke suggested, which the other boy nodded and sat down on a boulder, Kyousuke sat on the other rock opposite from him. Both were silent again, Ranmaru taking sips of water from his bottle a couple of times.  
Kyousuke looked at Ranmaru who made a small "eek" sound as the thicket behind him rustled, he grabbed his wooden pole just in case. Then the animal hopped out from the bush, it had deep crimson red eyes, claws and white...fluffy...fur...?

"Aw! So cute!" Ranmaru picked up the snow-white rabbit from the ground and hugged to death (not literally, you get the idea).

"Just a rabbit..." Kyousuke sighed in relief. "Ranmaru, you're gonna suffocate it." He sweatdropped. An "oh" escaped Ranmaru's lips, loosening the grip on the rabbit.

"He's so cute~." He cooed. "Don't you think he's cute Kyousuke?"

"Errr..." He didn't know how to answer that, he wasn't fond of rabbits...he was more of a dog person.

"Well?"

"I guess...so.." He answered unsure. Though the pink haired boy wasn't listening, he was too busy with smothering that poor rabbit. "You should let him go." He sighed.

"Awww." Ranmaru pouted sadly. "Can't I keep Bun-Bun?"

"No you ca- wait, Bun-Bun?!" Kyousuke's eye twitched at such a ridiculous name.

"Uh-huh. I named him Bun-Bun!" Okay, Kyousuke wanted to hit his head against a tree right now. "And I'm keeping him!" He huffed, standing up with "Bun-Bun" in his arms.

"Ranmaru, you can't just take a wild animal from the forest!" He got up and protest, but Ranmaru just glared at him.

"I'm taking Bun-Bun with me! If you try to stop me Kyousuke, I'll **castrate **you!" Ranmaru walked off, leaving Kyousuke standing, slack-jawed. He snapped out of it, noticing that the other boy was way ahead of him.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" He ran after Ranmaru, trying to forget the pink-head's little out burst, threatening him that he'll possibly cut off his family jewels.

He guessed he got that from his Mother...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~ Hope you liked it :)  
R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Minna!  
Here's the next chapy!~  
While you're reading this, I'll be planning how to destroy my cousin Skye, since he is a pain in the butt and won't stop teasing me *pouts childishly*  
Oh that reminds me,  
Merry Christmas Minna~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Around fifteen minutes ago, Kyousuke and Ranmaru passed the fork in the track and headed left to Izumo. During that time Kyousuke tried to convince Ranmaru to let the Rabbit go, and failed. The pink-haired boy just kept on saying "no" and threatened to cut off a certain part of his body...again.  
If he was like this, then his mother would be ten times worse!

"Are we there yet? Bun-Bun is getting tired." Ranmaru sighed, this walk was taking forever!

"Tired? That rabbit hasn't even left your arms since you stormed off." Kyousuke's eyebrows twitched. "And we'll be there soon; so stop your whining."

"Shut up..." He pouted, turning his head to the side and mumbled something that the other boy couldn't understand.

Ranmaru's eyes lit up with curiosity as the bush beside him started to rustle, he stopped walking and leaned in closer to the thicket. Suddenly a small deer jumped out of the bushes, surprising Ranmaru and fell backwards. Fortunately Kyousuke managed to grab him with his quick reflexes.

"Jeez, are you always shocked this easily?" Kyousuke sighed. Ranmaru opened his mouth ready to say something, but closed it as he realized how navy-blue haired boy was holding him. He was being held bridal style, Kyousuke had one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other one holding him from under his legs. Ranmaru felt his face heat up and his heart started thumping in his chest like crazy, also he found himself staring into Kyousuke's golden orbs, not able to look away. "- alright?"

"Huh?" Ranmaru blinked, snapping out of his trance.

"I said 'are you alright?'." Kyousuke groaned in irritation.

"O-oh! Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded, then realizing that Kyousuke was still holding him. "Y-you can let go now." He blushed, shifting his eyes to the side.

"Okay." He shrugged his shoulders and let go of Ranmaru, who let out a yelp as he landed on his back.

"Ow!" He got up and rubbed the sore spot on his lower back, then glared at Kyousuke. "When I said 'you can let go' I didn't mean it literally!"

"Heh. Well next you should be more specific." He smirked and continued walking. Ranmaru grumbled, Kyousuke may be cute but he could be a real pain in the back side...or was that just his?  
Bun-Bun jumped up onto Ranmaru's lap, which made the said boy smile and picked him up. He looked ahead and Kyousuke was already up the hill, not waiting for him.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Ranmaru got up and ran after him.

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

Ranmaru panted as he finally catched up with Kyousuke. Damn bastard didn't stop for him.

"We're here." Kyousuke stated blankly. Ranmaru looked up and saw the small farm town in front of him.  
The grass here was a golden-yellow colour and the houses were made from wood, making them look more like shacks. There were the typical farm animals (pigs, sheep, cows and chickens) wandering around freely. Also he spotted a large well, thinking it was most likely the town's water source.

"I think we should go find an inn." Ranmaru suggested, looking at Kyousuke. "I mean, just to rest and gain our energy back."

"Good idea." He nodded. "I need a good rest before heading back." Kyousuke readjusted his bag strap, then placed it over his shoulder. Ranmaru's heart sank, he completely forgot that Kyousuke was just showing him the way to this town. He hugged the snow-white rabbit closer to his chest as he tried to fight back the tears, Ranmaru couldn't believe that in that extremely short time he allowed himself to fall so hard for Kyousuke. Now just the thought of him not being with him made his heart ache.  
Kyousuke notice that the pink-haired boy's head was cast down, his eyes widen a bit as he saw the one single tear fall down his cheek. "H-hey, are you okay?" He placed his right hand on Ranmaru's shoulder, making the said boy look up at him.

"I don't-" He quickly shook his head. "I was just thinking of my Mother, that's all." No. What he really wanted to say was "I don't want you to leave.", but he stopped himself from saying it, afraid that Kyousuke would reject the idea of traveling all the way to Tolbi with him.

"From what you've told me, your Mother is a fighter. She'll be alright." He smiled, hoping that it'll brighten the boy's spirit.

"Y-yeah." He wiped away another up-coming tear, smiling half-heartedly back.

"Now let's find that inn, shall we?"

It actually took them surprisingly a short time to find the inn, well if it wasn't for the sign out front they would have mistaken it for a normal house.  
While Kyousuke was asking the owner of inn for a room, Ranmaru looked around the place at various paintings on the walls.

"Ranmaru, c'mon." Kyousuke called as he stood next to the owner.

"Coming." He slowly sprinted to them.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done~ Sorry, I'm just too tired to write more Minna n.n" R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya Minna~  
I know that it's been a while since my last update, but here is the seventh chapy.  
Enjoy~  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_"Daddy! Daddy!" A seven-year old Ranmaru ran up to a man who was around twenty-eight years old and has pale skin along with shoulder-length silver hair that partially covers his face and green cat-like eyes.  
Isa put down his tools and stopped fixing the small fishing boat, he turned his head around and smiled at his son._

_"What is it Ran?" He got up from his kneeling position and dusted off his pants. Ranmaru stopped in front of him and beamed him a smile._

_"Daddy come and look at the fish that me and Kaiji caught." He grabbed his father's hand and pulled it a bit._

_"Alright, take me to it." He laughed as his son took him to his and his best friend's fishing spot, hand in hand.  
When they arrived Kaiji was kneeling down next to a red bucket, smiling._

_"Look, look!" Ranmaru jumped and pulled over to the bucket. Looking inside there was a small fish with yellow scales on the top and a white belly along with a black stripe that divide the two colours._

_"Isn't it cool?" Kaiji asked him._

_"It's very cool." Isa smiled at them. "So is he going to be our lunch?" He asked them with a hint of laughter in his voice._

_"No Daddy." Ranmaru pouted, which made his father laugh a bit louder this time._

。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。、:*:。.:*:・'゜ 。.:*:・'゜ 。

The rosette's eyes opened slowly and found himself staring at the wooden ceiling of the small room he and Kyousuke were staying in. Feeling extra weight on his chest he looked down and saw the snow-white fuzzball sleeping, making him smile.  
The dream he just had, he remembers that day. Right after his father asked if they having it for lunch his mother, Yukiko, came down. He remembered how he showed her the fish and she said it was very beautiful then his dad said that it wasn't the most beautiful one around here and kissed her, making him and Kaiji make puking sounds.  
Ranmaru giggled at the last part, they were so childish back then, well then again they were only seven. Those were days when everything seemed perfect, but when his father died everything went down hill after that, his mother became ill and had to move in with his grandmother. That's why he wants to find the flower before it's too late, so his family will be the same like it was back then even without his father.

The door creaked loudly as it was opened and Kyousuke stepped into the room with a tray that had two bowls of soup on it. Ranmaru sat up and tried to smile properly without it looking sad, the sudden movement made Bun-Bun wake up and move down to the end of the bed.

"Oh you're awake, good." Kyousuke said as he shut the door behind him. "I had a feeling that you would, that's why I got us lunch." He walked over to Ranmaru and gave him an old towel, which he placed across his lap. "Be careful, it's hot." He said as he gave him his bowl of soup.

"Thank you." He slightly blushed. "Um, how long was I asleep for?" He asked before he blew on the spoon to cool down the mouthful of soup in it, then swallowed it.

"Hmm? Oh, I'd say about an hour." Kyousuke replied as he sat on his bed and placed the towel over his lap. Bun-Bun made his way up Ranmaru's legs and stare at the bowl.

"Aw, are you hungry?" The rosette giggled then turned his head to the left so he was facing Kyousuke. "I'm just gonna see if they have any carrots or something that Bun-Bun can eat."

"Okay." He nodded and watched Ranmaru place the bowl down on the small table in between their two beds and picked up the rabbit and walked out of the room.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he could smell food cooking, so he knew he was close to the inn's kitchen. When he turned around the corner, Ranmaru accidentally bumped into someone.

"O-oh I'm so sorry." Ranmaru apologized and looked at the person he bumped into. It was a man in his early twenties with white hair and grey eyes and his dark clothes reminded Ranmaru of a ninja. "_What's with the ninja get-up?"_ He thought.

"Watch where you're going next time-" Ranmaru swore he saw the man's eyes widen a little as he looked at him. "half-blood." With that he left, leaving Ranmaru confused at what he said.

"Half-blood?" He repeated. "What does he mean by that?" He looked down at the rabbit in his arms, Bun-Bun's ears flopped down as if saying "I don't know.".

Shrugging it off he continued walking until he entered the kitchen where the inn keeper woman was having a cup of tea.

"Hello dear. Is there anything you want?" She smiled at him. Ranmaru nodded and smiled back at her.

"Would you happen to have any carrots or lettuce for my rabbit to eat?" He asked as he lifted Bun-Bun a little, showing him to her. She nodded in return.

"Of course I do. Hold on a second." She got out of her wooden chair, leaving her mug on the table and went to the fridge. She walked towards him seconds later with a whole bag filled with carrots. "Here you go." She smiled as she handed the bag to Ranmaru.

"Oh n-no. One is just fine." He shook his head and tried to give it back to her.

"Don't worry about it, keep it. I have heaps of them in the fridge already, one bag won't make a difference."

"Really? Well if you say so." He nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He bowed and turned on his heel, walking back up to his room. He nearly tripped over a couple of times due to all he could think of was that ninja guy who called him a "half-blood".

Ranmaru opened the door and walked back inside the small room. Kyousuke was there lying on his bed as he flicked through the pages of a random book, which Ranmaru guessed, he got off the small shelf to right.  
Kyousuke lowered the book and looked at him but then his gaze shifted down to the bag in his hands.

"Exactly how hungry is he?" He raised an eyebrow. Ranmaru rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Don't be silly, silly. This is for the trip, saves me trying to find food for him every morning, afternoon and night." He explained as he opened the bag and took out one carrot and placed it in front of Bun-Bun's face. The rabbit sniffed the carrot and then started to nibble on it, making Ranmaru smile.

"Oh right, the trip." His voice became softer but Ranmaru could still hear it. "Hey err, I was wondering if you err...ugh, never mind. Forget I said anything." Kyousuke sighed and rolled over on his side, his back facing Ranmaru.

"Hmm? Wondering if I what? You can ask me Kyousuke, I don't mind." The other boy groaned and rolled over onto his other side.

"Well see...How that Heaven's Angel is said to heal anything...I wanted to know if it could heal...my brother." He broke eye contact with him and looked at the ground. Ranmaru tilted his head.

"Your brother?...Oh! That's right he...he can't walk.." Ranmaru felt sorry for Kyousuke, maybe it could help him. "It might work."

"I see. So would you mind if-" He reconnected the eye contact between them, looking at Ranmaru seriously. "Would you mind if I continue to travel with you?"

This caught him by surprise and he felt his face heat up. Did Kyousuke just ask to stay with him? Ranmaru beamed a smile at him and nodded.

"Of course!" He blushed more at his sudden out burst. "I-I mean, if you want to and all."

"Really? Thanks a bunch Ranmaru." He smiled at him and yawned. "Well I'm gonna get some shut-eye. Oh and you do realize your soup is getting cold?" He pointed over at the table. Ranmaru grabbed the soup and started to eat it again, it wasn't cold yet but wasn't as hot as it was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**There you go, hope you liked it. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Minna~  
Here's the eighth chapy, hope you enjoy :)  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rain was heavy that night, mixed with the wind. The barn doors of where the locals kept their livestock for the night swung open and slammed closed repeatedly from the gale of wind.  
Ranmaru couldn't sleep, he just laid awake on his bed with the snow-white rabbit sleeping soundly on his chest. His head rolled over and stared at the sleeping figure of his traveling companion and smiled.  
It was like this two years ago, the night his father died. The storm was exactly like this, Ranmaru couldn't sleep that night either as the continuous thunder claps and lightning strikes kept him up.

All of a sudden there was knock at the door snapping the rosette out of his trail of deep thoughts. Ranmaru looked back at Kyousuke when he made a grunt, seems the knocking woke him up.

"What the hell? Who is that?" He asked the rosette.

"I don't know." He replied as he climbed out of his bed and started to walk to the door with Bun-Bun in his arms. Kyousuke appeared next to him, holding his wooden staff which made Ranmaru give him a questioning look.

"Just in case." He whispered and Ranmaru nodded. Kyousuke placed his hand on the door knob and turned it carefully. Ranmaru's eyes widen when he recognized the person standing outside the door; it was the white-haired man he bumped into.

"Y-you-!" He stuttered but the man gave no reply, instead he looked down the right side of the corridor and looked back at them sharply.

"What do you want?" Kyousuke demanded, pointing the staff at him. But to their surprise and shock he grabbed both of them violently by the arms and ran down the left side of the corridor, hiding behind the corner at the end.

"H-hey what are you-" Ranmaru struggled and tried his hardest to get out of the man's grip but failed.

"Don't move and shut your traps." He hissed in a low voice which made both teens do as they were told.  
Peeking from behind the corner, the ninja man grunted as three men all dressed in black appeared out of nowhere and went inside Kyousuke and Ranmaru's room, which shocked the two more as they watched the scene from behind the corner as well. Ranmaru looked confused and surprise, not from them entering their room but from the tattoo on their arms - It was a blue tattoo that looked like a snake wrapping its body around its prey. His dad had a tattoo identical to theirs.

"Wh-what's happening?" Ranmaru asked the ninja guy in a very low tone. But again he gave no reply but pulling them back so they were out of sight as the three men came back out of the room.

"He's not here!" One of them said in an angry tone. "That damn woman said he was."

"Saïx must have got to him before us. Tsk, bloody traitor." With that they disappeared within a blink of an eye.  
The white-haired man walked out of their hiding spot, placing his hands on his hips he sighed.

"That was a close one." He turned around to the other two. "It's alright, they're gone." He smiled at them. Kyousuke looked at Ranmaru in the eyes, he had a small feeling that he could be trusted. Both nodding they walked over to the man.

"What just happened? And who _are _you?" Kyousuke frowned at him. The man let out a small chuckle.

"Well, as you heard from the little conversation before my name is Saïx. And I'll explain everything later, but now I need to get you to somewhere safe." Saïx said to them. Kyousuke noticed that when he said "you" he was looking directly at Ranmaru, which confused him.

"Wh-what do you mean?" The rosette asked shyly.

"Would you really go back sleeping in that room after what just happened?" He asked rhetorically.

"He has a point." Kyousuke agreed. "I mean, what if they came back? Who knows what they would do."

"Y-you're right." Ranmaru nodded then looked at Saïx. "What's going to happen?"

"I'll take you two to Bilibin. From there you can still get to Tolbi." He smiled at the now surprised teens.

"How did you know we were going there?" Kyousuke raised an eyebrow, now he wasn't so sure if they could trust him.

"Well I was watching you guys since you came to this town. I knew those men were after you," Again he looked at Ranmaru. "so I overheard a thing or two."

"Umm, Saïx?" The rosette asked nervously. "What did you mean when you called me a "half-blood"?"

"Hmm? That I shall tell you when I know you're ready to know." He sighed. "Now, we must leave quickly. Leave your bags in the room, they could have put a tracking device in one of them." After that he started to walk down the corridor. Kyousuke and Ranmaru looked at each other again and followed after him.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Okay done~ Hope you liked it, R&R.**


End file.
